Curse You Wood, Curse You
by HowlerMoony1812
Summary: Katie Bell just can't stand how obsessed Oliver Wood is with Quidditch. Ugh. (Semi-drabble, semi chapter story. R&R. NO RLLY. READ AND REVIEW.) KBOW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NOT MINE. DUH.**

I swear, I'm gonna kill Oliver Wood one day. I mean come on! What kind of moron wakes up at 4:00 in the friggin morning and demands his bloody quidditch team to run 10 laps around the Quidditch pitch? **ON A SATURDAY?** Oh I know who! Bloody Oliver Alexander Wood, my good for nothing, pig headed, Quidditch obsessed captain. I mean c'mon! Why do we have to _run_? We play the ruddy sport on flying broomsticks for crying out loud! Okay, you know what? I ain't gonna finish my last 2 laps, just for the sake of pissing Oliver off.

* * *

Okay, so I _did_ piss off Wood. But now, I have to stay for an extra hour.

 _Fuck, I'm such an idiot._

 **A/N: YES, MY FIRST CHAPTER IS THAT SHORT. HEY! THIS** **IS** **A SEMI-DRABBLE AFTER ALL…**

 **-RKB**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. ONLY THE PLOT. THE REST IS JKR'S**

 **BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAN BIGGERSTAFF (AKA, ACTOR OF OLIVER WOOD)!**

How in the name of Merlin's pink knickers does Oliver manage to get into the girls dormitory?! HOW?! What is he? Transgender? Hmm… Actually, now that I think about it… (A/N: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TRANSGENDERS. SORRY IF I OFFENDED Y'ALL)

Note to self: Ask Ollie if he's transgender or not.

Oliver's now yelling at me

"BELL, GET YOUR LOVELY ARSE OUT OF YOUR BED AND INTO YOUR GODDAMN QUIDDITCH ROBES!"

I only rolled over on my bed and pulled the covers up a bit more. Oliver sighed.

About ten minutes later, I had thought that Oliver has left my room. Turns out, I was wrong.

I rolled over on my bed and found myself barely a centimetre away from Oliver's face. Oliver was wearing his trademark smirk. It took me half a minute to realize that _Oliver Wood,_ my extremely exasperating yet equally as hot Quidditch captain was on my bed, less than a centimetre away from me.

"ARGH!" I let out a cry and leapt out of bed.

Oliver laughed then, as if he realised something, blushed and looked away.

"Kates, uh… Would you mind covering up a bit?" Oliver mutters flushing bright red while still in my bed. I swear to god, he looked like Rudolph the red-as-fuck faced reindeer.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing only a pair of very revealing panties and a low cut tank top. I blushed furiously and quickly threw on my outer quidditch robes that I had discarded carelessly onto my beds' footboard.

"Get out Wood, unless you want to see me starkers."

Then, as if Oliver got his cool back, he said, "Aw, but I don't mind seeing you starke–"

But he didn't get to finish his hardly appropriate comment for I had dragged him off my bed.

Oliver glared at me.

I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the scruff of his quidditch robes (why am I not surprised he is wearing them) and dragged him to the door. No really, I _dragged_ him…

"You know, I have a very good view of your knickers from here Bell!" He said, smirking. Okay, honestly, WHEN IS HE NOT SMIRKING? (my subconscious: When he's yelling his arse off at us, that's when he's not smirking.)

I shoved him into the stairwells head first. The stairs immediately turned into a slide so, Oliver Wood was sliding down the stairs, head first. It's sorta amusing really, with his startled face and all.

Then my eyes caught sight of Oliver's broomstick. So _that's_ how he manages to get up to my dormitory. I picked it up and tossed it right after him. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of wood hitting Wood. (A/N: LOL)

"WHAT THE F*** BELL?!"

I smiled innocently and closed the door behind me.

 **REVIEW IN THE NAME OF SEAN BIGGERSTAFF. AND QUIDDITCH.**

 **-RKB**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JKR. HENCE, HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE**

As I walked down to the common room, I could see a rather pissed Oliver Wood sitting on the couch furthest from the fire. I suppressed a laugh when I saw the red broom-handle shaped mark on Oliver's face. He looked up and glared at me.

"It hurts ya know." He muttered

"I know." I smirked

Oliver glared some more.

I grinned widely. Serves you right for crawling into my bed and making comments about my knickers.

I turned around and stepped out of the portrait hole and headed down the stairs to the great hall where the rest of the Quidditch team was sitting at. As I poured Maple Syrup onto my pancakes, Oliver stomped into great hall.

"YOU'VE GOT 5 MORE MINUTES TO FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!" He barked at us

"Geez, angry much?" Alicia muttered to the rest of the team

We stared at our captain as he stormed out of the hall. But seriously though, was he really _that_ mad from the broomstick hitting his face?

 **A/N: … NOW REVIEW!**

 **-RKB**


End file.
